


Temporary Serenity

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Invader Zim [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Confusing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, my brain just is zadr rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Pinned down on the couch by an unmoving invader, Dib is confused.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Invader Zim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134377
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Temporary Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BamSara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamSara/gifts).



Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

Dib had half a mind to shove the alien that was currently laying on him off. However, Zim was warm and it was winter.

He also could bite Dib’s hand off if he tried.

He rapped his fingers against the strange metal that made up Zim’s Pak. The dusty pink glow filled the room, combatting the flashing of the T.V show Gir had left on while he did God knows what.

Zim’s eyes were closed and he was rather still like he was sleeping. Dib wasn’t so sure, as for one he didn’t know if Zim was even capable of sleeping. After that Zim was whacking his antennae against Dib’s cheek without stopping.

He wished he could reach his phone, take a picture and ask his sister what he should do. But alas, his phone was on the floor somewhere from a scuffle he and Zim had gotten in earlier.

It made him wonder what they were. Enemies, friends, something else? They argued, fought, argued some more, then end up in positions like this. Almost domestic. He raised his fingers to his eye, some fresh claw marks streaking under it. Zim had bruises popping up on his cheek and bite marks just above where his glove ended.

What did they even fight about? Dib couldn’t remember.

Not that he cared or that it mattered, they fought over everything. He could remember fighting over how to pronounce “adult.”

He kept tapping his fingers again Zim until one of his eyes opened slightly and a gloved claw reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling it over and tucking it beneath his head before closing his eyes again.

Now Dib only had one hand.

He used his free hand to flick Zim’s arm.

“Dude, are you even asleep?” He asked and got no response aside from an antenna moving from his cheek to his nose. “I have things to do, come on,” Dib stated a bit louder.

“Don’t lie to Zim, Dib-stink. Zim knows you have nothing to do.”

“I totally have things to do!” Dib argued. Zim chuckled, sending vibrations through Dib’s chest.

“Like what, Bighead?” Dib opened his mouth to answer then paused, closing it if only to keep Zim from shoving something in there. “As I thought,” Zim snided, using his antennae to hit Dib some more. “While you have no reason to attempt an escape, I have reason not to move from this spot,” Zim boasted. Dib cocked an eyebrow.

“Which is…” Dib dragged out the “s” while he waited for Zim to answer and watched him hesitate before grinning broadly.

“Zim will remain here until you starve, after which I will impale your body and use it as a… what do you humans call it… ah, yes! A scarecrow!”

“You mean like Vlad the Impaler?” Dib asked. “And that is much tamer than usual.” He paused in thought for a moment before a smile blossomed on his face. “You just want to lay on me! Wait, why do you want to lay on me?”

“Shut up, you misunderstand Zim’s intentions.” Zim pushed himself up, his hand putting a fair amount of pressure on Dib’s chest. 

“Zim had only planned to immobilize you, but somehow you are so insufferable and smelly that I have changed my mind. Zim will just kill you normally now.” Claws went for his neck and skimmed him as he rolled off the couch, heading straight for the invader’s legs. So much for the peace they had experienced moments before.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I've been looking at tons of ZaDr fanart and fanfiction especially Bamsara's works, and since this is inspired by one of her drawings I wanted to dedicate it to her. Please go check her out she's amazing at what she does.


End file.
